


is it not true, the things that we did?

by marschallin



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Combeferre and Enjolras have a very erotic dinner out, M/M, Marius Doesn't Understand Homosexuality, Marius has feelings he doesn't understand, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marschallin/pseuds/marschallin
Summary: Marius watches Enjolras and Combeferre.





	is it not true, the things that we did?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashieundomiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashieundomiel/gifts).



In this light (dim; all flickering candles; the moon’s glow snubbed out by rain clouds) they almost looked like lovers. Had not Marius seen Courfeyrac in just Enjolras’s pose, elbows on the table, inclining his entire body towards some pretty young grisette? And had not the grisette responded just as Combeferre, all nervous smiles and downcast glances, lest she meet catch his eye and begin to laugh? It was remarkable how a long walk in the rain and half a bottle of wine could alter one’s thinking. Two men, afterall, could not be lovers, not in any real sense of the word. And yet, head fuzzy with overexertion and drink, Marius could imagine it. 

If they were lovers, Marius imagined they would speak in private much as they did now: low-voiced, gentle, skipping unnecessary words and phrases that the other could easily deduce. Perhaps Combeferre, sharp-tongued as always, would lean in for a kiss and Enjolras, painfully earnest, would reciprocate with an open mouth. Would the kiss be enough to tame Combeferre’s biting cruelty, that same cruelty that had left Marius with his cheeks burning and cock stirring? Or would Enjolras’s touch— Marius remembered Enjoras’s touch, how it seemed to encompass a devotion beyond any he had ever encountered before, how it soothed him and made him more uneasy all at once— Would Enjolras’s touch be enough to quiet Combeferre once and for all? Or would Combeferre continue to jab and argue even in the depths of the highest pleasure? Would he correct Enjolras's methods the way he corrected Enjolras's arguments, scribbling so many notes on every pamphlet that the words were invisible behind his looping pencil script? 

And what of afterwards? Would they pledge eternal love and fidelity; would they clasp their hands under the coverlet and make every promise known to God and man, to have and to hold, till death do them part? And would the excitement of their union bring color to Enjolras's cheeks, would he begin to desire Combeferre all over again? It was the stuff great epics were made of.

What a shame one of them was not born a woman! Marius sighed and turned away, feeling ashamed and more than a little lightheaded. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Combeferre extend his hand to wipe away a bit of sauce  velouté stuck to Enjolras’s bottom lip. And again, his mind began to wander. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> when does this take place? where are they? what's happening? I DON'T KNOW EITHER! just accept it, okay! roll with it!
> 
> title is from "human sadness" by the voidz because it happened to come on spotify as i finished this.


End file.
